Fireworks
by tbf-bandit
Summary: Toph hates parties, but this one ends up not being so bad.  TOKKA One-shot. Moderate fluff.


_**FIREWORKS**_

It had only been a few months since the Aang's victory over Ozai, since Zuko's coronation as Firelord, since the world had been pieced back together again. Yet here we were again, at another lavish celebration, this time for the newly crowned Earth King.

I stood on a balcony that overlooked the festivities. I had left the platform where I had been sitting with everyone. All of the people, all of the vibrations, it made my 'sight' feel fuzzy. I couldn't concentrate on the performances going on in front of me, and it was slowly starting to frustrate me.

I couldn't tell what was going on below, but my head was clear of the thousands of vibrations. I never liked parties. The music, the loud cheers, the dancing, it all gives me a headache. I like it when it's a small group of us, or just me alone.

My solitude didn't last long, as I figured it wouldn't. I had accidentally knocked over the chair I was in when I stood up, causing Aang and Sokka to chuckle, which was quickly received by glares from Katara.

I wasn't able to see who was climbing the stairs until he had both feet on the top most step.

"You're missing the party, Snoozles." I jeered at Sokka as he approached me.

He smiled and leaned forward onto the railing in front of him. "I could say the same about you, but I bet it is frustrating to try and tell what is going on with all the people."

I brushed off his statement as nothing, even though he had just read my mind. "I don't like sitting up there on display. I felt like I was back at my parents' house."

"Yeah I know what you mean." He said. "This is a party, but I can't do anything fun! I'd rather be in the crowd than on stage like that. I should feel honored to be held in such high regard by so many important people, but it's so hard to be proper all the time."

"I don't like parties." I stated bluntly. "That's all we ever do anymore. I miss fighting. All this ooey-gooey happy-time is bumming me out. I miss bending. I miss the excitement."

"I can be exciting!" He declared. He took a fighting stance, moving his fists in circles, attempting to intimidate me.

"It feels like your dancing more than fighting, Meat Head."

"What? You don't like my moves?" His voice had a hint of feigned offense in it, as he proceeded to flail around like had drank a gallon of cactus juice. "Come on! Dance with me then, if you won't fight me!"

I turned to face him with a smirk on my face. "Just because I'm wearing this ridiculous dress Katara forced me into, doesn't mean I'm going to act like all the other girls you throw yourself at!"

"Throw myself at? Puh-lease! These girls, they love me. I do nothing to provoke it other than, you know, my charm!" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, throwing his arms to the side. "And besides, I think you look good, very grown up."

I looked back in front of me quickly, to hide the blush spreading across my cheeks. It wasn't what he had said that caused me to blush, but the way the tone in his voice had changed, and the way his heartbeat quickened slightly.

He leaned back onto the railing. I could feel him looking at me, expecting me to say something, perhaps thank him for the compliment. I said nothing. I couldn't think of how to respond to that, especially with him staring at me.

"What are you glaring at?" I finally said, mentally kicking myself for being so defensive.

"I'm not glaring!" He snapped. "I'm just looking at you. I don't think I've ever seen your hair down like that before. It's longer than Katara's. I like it."

I blushed more furiously than I was before. I grabbed by hair and pulled it over my shoulder, playing with it nervously. _Why do you keep complimenting me? _

Several moments passed before either of us spoke again. I no longer felt his eyes on me; they had drifted back to the party below. "Sokka?" I asked with a hesitance in my voice.

"What's up, Toph?" He questioned, looking back at me again.

"What do you look like?" It came out quickly, almost as if the sentence was one word. I blushed again, feeling embarrassed for even thinking of the question in the first place. "I mean, I know you're tall, and thin. I know your footsteps are heavy. I know when you're smiling, or upset. I just…"

_I hate not being able to see sometimes._ I couldn't admit it out loud. It made me feel weak, disabled, and childish.

He didn't say anything for what felt like forever. It was unlike him to be so quiet, but then again, it was unlike me to ask a question like that.

I felt him softly touch my left hand with his. I let out a small gasp. That wasn't what I was expecting. He stepped closer to me as he pulled my hand to his face. I cupped his cheek, with his hand on the outside of mine. I knew my face was blazing, but there was no hiding it anymore. I felt him smile.

"It's easier to just show you." He said quietly, almost a whisper. "If I tried to explain how enticingly handsome I was I don't think you would believe me."

He let my hand go, but he kept his eyes on me. I slowly moved my hand upwards, moving it across his forehead, feeling his hairline. I felt him close his eyes, and I ran my fingers softly over them, feeling his eyelashes. I felt his nose, and across to the opposite cheek. I paused for a moment and swallowed. His heart beat had sped up dramatically and I suddenly felt scared.

"Is this weird for you?" I asked nervously, my hand frozen.

He just shook his head without saying a word, opening his eyes. I felt his cheeks heat up, it comforted me. All the noise from the party below seemed to disappear as I moved my fingers slowly across his lips.

They were softer and fuller than I had expected. His heart was beating so loudly it made my feet shake. The vibrations from his heart rippled through my whole body. I felt my own heart lurch, my stomach was knotted. I swallowed hard as I slowly dropped my hand from his face. I took a step back and quickly turned away.

I could still feel him staring at me, now at the back of my head. He stepped forward, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Well, what do you think? Don't leave me hanging here, now I feel like the one on display!"

"You're different than I thought."

"Bad… different?" I could hear the hurt tone of his voice.

"No." I turned back around to face him, looking at what I hoped were his eyes. "Just different, I don't know. Your skin is soft…and so are your features. You're so strong to me; I thought you would be a little rougher."

The words sounded so stupid as I said them. _Why am can't I just say how handsome you are? Because you're being cocky about it. _ My thoughts argued back and forth as he looked at me. I grew more insecure as the moments passed. _Say something! _My head was screaming. I didn't know what to do. I reached out and punched him in the arm

"OW!" He screamed. "What the hell, Toph?"

I couldn't help but smirk. He was such a baby. "If you tell anyone about this I'll brain you." I had let him see too much of my vulnerable side, I had to make up for it.

The sounds of the party came crashing back to me. I heard loud bangs, explosions. I started to panic, and took a fighting stance.

I heard Sokka laugh. "Toph calm down, it's just fireworks!" I felt him point to the sky.

I waved my hand in front of my eyes. "I don't know what that means, Ponytail."

"Well, I can't you touch those." He laughed to himself as I rolled my eyes. "They are big displays of light and color; we light them on the ground and the catapult into the sky, and explode. They look like…they look like flowers of light. They are really beautiful."

I looked upwards, hearing the 'ooh' and 'ahh' from the people below. I don't know why I did it, I couldn't see them. But I closed my eyes envisioning in my head what flowers of light would look like.

"So are you."

I turned to him. He said it so quietly; I don't think it was his intention for me to hear it. His heart quickened when I looked at him.

"I…I mean…"

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked, trying to restrain the sound of excitement in my voice.

He said nothing. I felt self-conscious again, hating myself for being so childish. Why on earth would he think I was pretty? _I'm nothing compared to Suki, or the moon girl, or Ty Lee. I'm too young for him. I'm too…too much like a boy. I'm his friend, his sparring partner. I'm not a beautiful girl._

I turned quickly and began to walk away, totally ashamed at his silence. I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't feel him follow me.

He grabbed my arm and ripped me around to face him. With his other hand he grabbed the back of my head and pushed his lips against mine. I was completely caught off guard. I stood frozen for a moment, and then melted. I moved my hands onto his chest and up around his neck. He kissed me softer, more deeply, moving his hands down to my hips and pulling me closer to him.

I felt the booms and cracks high above our heads as he walked me back against a wall, still kissing me, further into the darkness, away from the lights and noise.

His mouth pulled away slowly, but his forehead remained rested upon mine. His eyes were still closed as he brought a hand up to my cheek, brushing his thumb softly along it.

"You've always been beautiful, Toph." He whispered, tickling my nose with his breath. "I've just been too stubborn to notice it."

He leaned in again and kissed me. A smile formed on my lips as I kissed him back.

He pulled back again, this time looking into my blank eyes. "What are you smiling at?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're not so bad yourself, Snoozles." I flicked my wrist, and the earth underneath me raised me delicately to his height. I leaned in and kissed his nose. "Maybe parties aren't so bad after all."

My first fic in a LONG time, hope you all enjoy and no one was too OCC ^_^


End file.
